1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a sound-insulating load-bearing floor.
In particular, the present invention relates to a method for making a sound-insulating load-bearing floor, said method comprising the step of applying onto said load-bearing floor a sound-insulating material including at least one rubber in a subdivided form and at least one binding agent.
In a further aspect, the present invention also relates to a sound-insulating material including at least one rubber in a subdivided form and at least one binding agent.
In a still further aspect, the present invention also relates to a building structure including at least one load-bearing floor, said load-bearing floor comprising a sound-insulating material including at least one rubber in a subdivided form and at least one binding agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In building constructions, in particular in building constructions including two or more stories, it is known to include a sound-insulating material on the load-bearing floor of the upper floors. The sound-insulating material minimizes the pressure of sound generated into a room and traveling downward through the load-bearing floor. Sound-insulating material functions by reflecting sound waves, absorbing sound waves, and/or disrupting sound waves.
Conventional sound-insulating materials comprise pre-formed sheets of cork, asphalt, or other materials such as, for example, foamed polyethylene or foamed polyurethane.
However, said sound insulating materials may show some disadvantages.
For example, the asphalt typically comprises about 80% by weight of tar, the remainder including clay, solvents, and other fillers. One disadvantage of the asphalt is that upon aging, it tends to harden. It also hardens in cold weather. When asphalt hardens, it tends to crack if the floor expands or contracts (e.g. as a consequence of temperatures changes). Similarly, since cork comprises a matrix of particles pressed together, the cork also tends to develop cracks if the floor expands or contracts (e.g. as a consequence of temperatures changes).
Other sound-insulating materials have been already suggested in the art.
For example, International. Patent Application WO 02/48478 relates to a light soundproof floor-filling structure for filling the space between a floor surface and the level of the laying plane of the walking-on floor covering. Said soundproof floor-filling structure consists of a mixture of concrete as air-hardening binder and a given amount of grains of resin materials which may be selected from polyvinyl resins, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinylchloride, caoutchouc, rubbers in general, polycarbons, silicon resins, plastics of different kinds. Metal elements such as copper and tin may be present as either pure metal or alloys. The abovementioned structure is said to have the following features: lightness, soundproofing, compactness, workability, mechanical strength and environmental compatibility.
International Patent Application WO 00/26485 relates to an acoustic insulating material with a filler which is mainly made of granules of a sound-deadening component, mixed with a binding agent, such that an almost coherent mass is formed. Said filler mainly contains rubber granules. Said binding agent is made on the basis of polyurethane and preferably consists of a polyurethane glue. A sound-insulating sprung floor provided with the abovementioned insulating material and resting on a load-bearing floor, and a method for making such a floor, are also disclosed.
French Patent Application FR 2,221,465 relates to a material made from waste rubber particles, in particular waste rubber particles derived from tyres, and a synthetic elastomeric binding agent, preferably a moisture-hardening isocyanate or polyisocyanate or a two-component polyurethane. Said binding agent is of cellular structure and fills only partly the spaces between the rubber particles. The abovementioned material is said to be suitable as a floor underlay.
International Patent Application WO 00/50707 relates to a solid paste which can be applied with a trowel to form regularly spaced striae, comprising an adhesive-type elastomeric resin forming 50%-70% of the volume of the paste, 30-90 mesh rubber-granules forming 30%-50% of the volume of the paste, all of which is mixed with air to produce a foam. The adhesive is water-based. The rubber granules come from recycled tyres which are shredded into granules and ground. A method of application of said solid paste is also disclosed, said method comprising the following steps: take a container with the adhesive-type elastomeric resin superposed on rubber granules in a suspension in the air, insert a mechanical mixer and agitate for two to five minutes in order to form a homogeneous emulsion containing air, rubber and resin, apply the product to a hard surface using an adhesive comb in order to form said striae and wedge tiles on top of the striae. The abovementioned solid paste is said to have sound-insulating properties.